Satellites have a variety of applications, such as earth observation, communication, weather monitoring, navigation, and surveillance, to name a few examples. The size, functionality, and orbit of a particular satellite are typically contingent on the specific purpose of that satellite. In many cases, a satellite may communicate with a ground station, and other satellites, to communicate information and ensure the proper operation of the satellite. For instance, a communication satellite may include a transponder that relays and amplifies a communication signal between a source and a destination. A variety of different communication satellites are integrated within television, telephone, internet, and radio network systems.